Thriller (Musikvideo)
'Thriller '''ist ein Musikvideo von Michael Jackson aus dem Jahr 1983. Das Video gilt als Meilenstein in Geschichte der Produktion von Musikvideos, da es den Drehbuchautoren John Landis und Michael Jackson gelang ein Musikvideo als eigenständigen Film zu interpretieren. Michaels öffentliche Erklärung über das Video Michael Jackson gehörte während des Jahres 1983 den Zeugen Jehovas und gab im Vorfeld der Veröffentlichung des Films folgende Erklärung ab. ''"Due to my strong personal convictions, I wish to stress that this film in no way endorses a belief in the occult.“ '' ''„Aufgrund meiner starken persönlichen Überzeugungen möchte ich betonen, dass dieser Film in keiner Weise einen Glauben an den Okkultismus gutheißt.“ – Michael Jackson Handlung Der Film beginnt in einem düsteren Wald in der sich Michael seiner Freundin verloben möchte. Allerdings trägt er ein Geheimnis in sich er verwandelt sich bei Vollmond in einen Werwolf und die Verlobung findet bei Vollmond statt. Die Kamera wechselt vom düsteren Wald in einen Kinosaal in dem gerade die obige Szene präsentiert wird. Alle Zuschauer auch Michaels Freundin fürchten sich vor dem Film, nur Michael sitzt da genießt die Show. Sie verlässt das Kino und Michael rennt ihr hinterher. Michael versucht sie zu beruhigen und tanzt ihr einige Schritte vor. Gemeinsam kommen zu einem Friedhof auf dem eine gruselige Stimme einige magisch-klingende Sätze spricht. In diesem Moment erheben sich Zombies aus ihren Gräbern. Michael und seine Freundin haben inzwischen den Friedhof verlassen und werden von den Zombies in der Stadt eingekreist. Michael verwandelt sich schließlich ebenfalls in einen Zombie und beginnt mit den Zombies zu tanzen. Während die Zombies tanzen flieht Michaels Freundin in altes verfallenes Haus. Sie wird allerdings von den Zombies entdeckt und eingekesselt. Als Michael berührt erwacht sie wie aus einem bösen Traum und geht mit ihm nach Hause. Michael dreht sich allerdings nochmals in die Kamera und hat wieder böse Augen. Hintergrundinformationen Der Film wurde am 30. Dezember 2009 in das National Film Registry aufgenommen und ist damit das allerste Musikvideo das mit dieser Auszeichnung bedacht wurde. Das Video wurde mit einem Budget von 500.000 US-Dollar produziert und war damals das aufwendigste Video aller Zeiten. An der großen Anschlagstafel des Kinos steht Vincent Price - Thriller, ''dieser ist fiktiv und ist eine Würdigung des Sprechers Vincent Price hier die Rolle der mystischen Stimme übernahm. In den Schaukästen des Kinos sind die Palakte zu den John Landis Filmen [[The Kentucky Fried Movie|''The Kentucky Fried Movie]] und ''Schlock – Das Bananenmonster'' zu sehen. Des Weiteren ist ein Kinoplakat des Films Das Kabinett des Professor Bondi zu sehen in dem Vincent Price die Hauptrolle übernahm. Das Kino das Michael und seine Freundin verlassen ist das Palace Theatre in Los Angeles. Das Video wurde in Otto – Der Film parodiert, nur stiegen hier anstelle von Zombies Heinos aus den Gräbern, die ihre eigenwillige Version des Liedes Schwarzbraun ist die Haselnuss wiedergaben. Eine weitere Parodie stammt aus dem Bollywood-Film Donga in dem das Lied ''Golimar ''präsentiert wurde dass an Thriller erinnerte. Der Song wurde später als virales Webvideo veröffentlicht. Weblinks * Wikipedia-Eintrag Kategorie:Musikvideo Kategorie:Filmtitel 1983